The Champion and the Dovakiin
by Skisin
Summary: The Champion of Cyrodill never knew that becoming the new Sheogorath would grant immortality even after Sheogorath had reformed. His reformation took only 50 years, now almost 150 years later we find a Nord traveling in his homeland of Skyrim unknowing of his destiny.


Summary:

The Champion of Cyrodill never knew that becoming the new Sheogorath would grant immortality even after Sheogorath had reformed. His reformation took only 50 years, now almost 150 years later we find a Nord traveling in his homeland of Skyrim unknowing of his destiny.

Prologue:

Vael still couldn't believe he had survived much less seen a dragon attack. He had said his goodbyes to Ralof and Gerdur as he headed out for Whiterun to warn Jarl Balgruuf of the impending danger. When Vael came upon a rather strange sight, a group of Thalmor with man who was bound with a bag over his head. Vael felt a need to voice his thoughts

"What's going on here?" He asked the Altmer in Robes

"This man is believed to have information on a Cult of Talos, so we're taking him in for questioning." Stated the Altmer.

"What's wrong with worshipping Talos?" Vael asked confused

"Worship of Talos is outlawed by the White-Gold Concordant, is there something you wish to admit Nord?" The Altmer questioned menacingly

"No, not really" Vael said

"I think you're a Heretic and I don't like Heretics"

"Shit" Vael said aloud as he pulled out his sword

Vael was quicker on the draw than the Thalmor in front of him and lopped off his head with ease, he quickly turned to engage the two guards only to see the prisoner the Thalmor had been transporting conjure a dremora lord as he set one of the Elves on fire, all the while cackling madly.

After the stranger had finished cooking his elf he turned to Vael and said to in an oddly calm voice considering he had just barbequed an elf. "Hail, friend I thank you for that quick rescue even if it was unneeded."

"Uneeded!?" Vael exclamed, "you just beat two highelves with magic how did you do it, and how did they even capture you?!"

"Well to be completely honest I may have fallen asleep in the forest." The stranger said sheepishly. "Tell me friend have heard of what happened to the Thalmor in Hammerfell when they tried to cross the Dragontail Mountains?" The stranger asked

"Of course I have they were wiped out to the last man."Vael said as he examined the stranger pulling the robes off the Thalmor officer, "No one knows who or what did it only that the bodies were never found."

"Well what can I say hiding bodies in the plane of Oblivion is genius after all." The stranger said nonchalantly.

"That was you!?" Vael asked, "And for that matter who or what are you?"

"Me, I'm no one important just a simple man trying to make his way in the world." The stranger answered cryptically.

"What I meant was what is your name stranger?" Vael questioned

"Oh, in that case names Vulen Dawnrider what about you" the newly named Vulen questioned

"My name is Vael Chillwhisper" , Vael answered," and if you don't mind my asking where do you intend to go now?"

"Umm... what's the closest town from here?" Vulen asked

"I just came from Riverwood, however Whiterun Hold is just a few hours away" Vael responded

"Whiterun Hold it is then, so are you headed to Whiterun as well?" Vulen questioned

"As a matter of fact I am, I'm carrying a message for the jarl as a favor to some folk from Riverwood." Vael said

"Well then looks like we're travel buddies my friend" Vulen responded cheerily.

"Um we just met, and I honestly don't trust anyone who I think can kill me." Vael responded.

"Smart man, but let's not wait too long, Too Whiterun!" Vulen yelled.

"I'm not traveling with you" Vael stated heatedly.

"Sure you are otherwise your following me and that's just plain creepy" Vulen said.

"Let's just get to Whiterun." Vael sighed.

* * *

As the two travelers approached Whiterun Vael couldn't shake the general feeling of unease that overcame him. Vael glanced over at his fellow traveler and noticed a look of remembrance upon his face.

"I take it this isn't your first time in Whiterun?"

"You could say that, I didn't really see much of the city though. I was here on business afterall."

"What kind of business do you do anyway? You really don't seem the merchant type."

"I was a simple courier delivering a letter to an associate's of mine friend."

"Um ok, well then lets head in to Whiterun I have much to tell the Jarl." As Vael and Vulen approached the gate one the guards accosted the two travelers.

"Hold it, cities closed on account of their being word of an attack on Helgen."

Vael glanced at Vulen who nodded in decision, "I was at Helgen during the attack and I bring word for the Jarl."

"You'll want to head up to Dragonsreach if that's the case, however I've got my eye on you" Replied the Guard as the other slowly grasped the hilt of his sword.

"Well we are not going to cause any trouble, at all." Vulen replied as he pushed Vael toward the gate.

* * *

**This is the first chapter of my first story, any and all reviews are welcome.**


End file.
